Sunny Twilight
by Stewlove16
Summary: Edward decides to join a boarding school. His life will change forever. He finally starts to enjoy his life but what if things change? What if close friends change? What if your life changes from a day to another?
1. Chapter 1

Edward decides to join a boarding school and it's the best thing ever happened to him. He gets to learn more people and a girl called Bella Swan. Beautiful, different and smart that she steals his heart. For him, nothing can ever be the same again.


	2. A New Start

„Are you serious? A boarding school?" The tone of her voice was serious. I could understand my mother, but that's what I wanted.

"I want to get out of here, Mum.", I whispered. She smiled and patted my head. I don't hate my family but since primary school, my life is boring and always the same. I never had much friends and I wanted a new start. This school year was almost over.

"Well, I need to discuss this with your father, Edward." Dad was a doctor which explains that he spent more time in the hospital , than at home. Hopefully he would agree, this was my purpose. Mum looked worried.

In the evening Dad called for me. After I sat down in front of them at the dining table, they asked me several questions.

"So, your mother told me about your "dreams"...", Dad started. I didn't like the way the pronounced 'dreams'. Like there was something very disturbing about this.

"...Are you serious?", he asked.

"Why is everyone so surprised? You guys were on a boarding school, too!"

"Yes, but our parents forced us to go there, we give you the option to stay here."

_ugh!_ I was getting annoyed.

"I appreciate it but I wanna go on a boarding school, I think this is better than staying on this school."

"Wait! If you want, Edward, you can go to an other high school, just tell us.", Mum said.

"This is not about an "other high school! I want something new, something exciting!" I never told this to anyone, because I thought that my parents wouldn't give a shit about this and I didn't want to bother other people. I had exactly one friend at high school and if I disappear, he would continue to live his life without me.

"But...what about John?" , mum asked.

"I guarantee you, he won't miss me."

Maybe my parents would, but they work all day. I've made a decision.

"Ok, well if this is what you want, you are allowed to go.", dad finally said. Mum hit her elbow in his stomach.

"Ouch! Esme that's what our son wishes for! Remember, this school year ends in july, you have to decide for a school.", Dad mumbled.

After a long night of research, I had the boarding school. 'Clifton Columbia' easterly from Arizona. Perfect. In Forks, where I live, it's raining all day and night so, to go to a school where the sun shines all day, is a new start. As I told my parents about this, Mum looked very worried.

"Phoenix? Wow, you really wanna leave this place, don't you." I had to laugh because it was true.

"Yes, I think I will be happier."

"Is this about us?" Mum wiped her eyes. Then I saw that she was crying.

"What? NO, Mum!"

"Are you serious? I know that we both have to work all day, you never had a true family...And I am sorry. My only son.._is leaving me_." The tears fell down of her face. I hugged her.

"This is not about you, Mum. You know that I don't have many friends and at a boarding school, I am always sorrounded with people. So I am forced to open up a bit, this is what I want."

She hugged me tighter.

"Promise me to call us, so we know that you're ok...and wear sunscreen!"

"I promise. Thank you for letting me go."

She smiled while the tears still fell down.

After 3 long months, I finished this school year and was completely ready.

Only 10 minutes and I would be there, finally. I had to admit that I was afraid as hell, _what if no one will like me again?_ My parents drove me to school and the next time I would see them would be at Thanksgiving.

"Are you nervous?", Dad asked. Wow, they talked to me after 5 hours of not talking.

"Slightly."

They laughed.

"I remember when I came to my boarding school, the first weeks were strange but you will get used to it. Remember these words."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Like you said, just try to open up more.", Mum said and smiled.

"Yeah...", I whispered. I know that I'm a boy but I just wanted to cry. I looked out of the window and all I saw were orange looking mountains. _So this is my new home. _

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this story! *strumming with lashes***

**And I hope you like it! :) **

**The new chapter will be up on Sunday, stay tuned.**

**xx Lisa**


	3. The new roommate

"Oh, I think we are there."

My heart automatically beat faster. I saw pictures on the internet and in real life it looked...so real. It was one big building and around this building were 3 other big buildings. The ground looked orange as well. I already said goodbye to the green moss in Forks.

Dad parked the car and we took my luggage. A guy in the lobby told us that my room number was 123, he also gave me a plan with all rooms and showed us the building where I would live. The air was hot, which was new for me. I've never been on vacation where it was hot and extremely sunny. Well, that was the change I wanted.

We found my room, which was on the second floor.

"Carrying the luggage with all these stairs is very helpfull.", Dad complained.

"Hey, the guy said that they are working on the elevator, so this is the only solution we have.", Mum said.

The room was right in the middle of all rooms on this floor. It was exactly like I imagined it: two beds, a little TV, a table, two shelves over each bed and a giant window. I chose the bed that was right next to the door, so if you come into the room, you need to go a bit further to see my bed. Mum helped me to do my bedsheets while I put my clothes into the little wardrobe. Luckily, every room had its own bathroom.

To say goodbye was hard. Mum cried and I did,too. I felt very uncomfortable alone. I promised to call them. I watched their car drive away. It was Sunday and the new school year would begin tomorrow. I had a good memory for places and ways so I found my room again, easily. On my way to it, I saw some people talking to their parents and one girl said 'Hi' to me while she walked down the floor.

I was reading a book as the door opened. A boy with tangled blond hair came into the room and smashed his luggage on the bed. Apparently, he didn't expected me to be there, because he was shocked as he turned around.

"God, you scared me! I'm Jasper and you?" He had a strange accent.

"I'm Edward. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Texas. You?"

"Ok, I was wrong with my guess. I live near Seattle."

"What was your guess? Most people guess it wrong.", his laugh sounded funny.

"I thought you were from California or something.", I admitted.

"Ha, no! Which grade are you?", he asked.

" Year11."

"Oh good! Me too, so we will have some classes together. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I know absolutely nothing about this place or people."

"Good, then I will explain it to you later. I assume that you are more of an introvert, am I right?", he asked.

I felt like I was caught.

"Why? Just because I read books?"

"...Um...yes."

"Well, you are absolutely right."

"No offence but you look kinda shy."

I already knew that because my teachers used to tell me this all the time.

"I think that's the reason why no one wanted to be my friend. I am a...faggot.", I said quiet. _Good start, Edward. Telling a stranger all your insecurities is the best way to get friends._ At this moment I wanted to cry again.

"Last year was my first year here and I had the same issues as you got right now, but this place changed me, changed me so much.", Jasper said.

"That's the reason why I am here, to be...happier."

"Edward? I think that we will be great friends. But firstly, excuse me, but I gotta poop."

After I helped him to put his clothes into the wardrobe, he showed me around.

"I don't know if you noticed it yet but girls and boys share the same floor. That's the reason why I love this school. But girls share their room with other girls . So right now we are still at the bedrooms.."

The walls were painted in white with lots of photos. Photos from old students, medals and a sheet hanging on the wall with the head line: RULES. I read through them, basically the same rules as in every other school. No alcohol and smoking, bedrest at 10pm and it wasn't allowed to fight with other students. "Bed rest at 10 pm..",I started.

"Yeah, I know, that's bullshit.", Jasper said. "No one I know, follows these rules. Especially not on the weekends."

The cafeteria looked the same, like the one at my old school in Forks, only with another background, the sun seemed endless.

"The lady that works here is called Juanita and she makes some good food, no need to worry whether you have to starve."

We came to the sports court. The air got thinner and it was way too hot.

"Here we love to play basketball in the evenings."

I swallowed. Basketball wasn't really my thing. I prefered swimming.

"Oh, God. You guys will beat me, that's what I can tell you already."

"Haha, I'm not the best player,too. Maybe the girls could practice it with you, they're good.", he laughed.

"The girls?", I asked. Girls in my age usually ignore me.

"I'm not sure when they will arrive...I will introduce you to the group. We like to play videos games, playing sports games and just chilling outside.", Jasper said.

"Sounds like fun, more than I ever had probably."

"You're nervous, Edward.", he said amused.

"...Maybe..."

He came to me and boxed into my shoulder.

When we walked back into the bedroom area, Jasper stopped at some rooms to look after his friends. They were still empty. "Ok, they're living 5 hours away from this place. They should come tonight. Let's build up my playstation and play something."

He had a playstation 3 and I envied him, but it was also mine from now on. "This TV is really small.", I said.

"I know, but it's okay for playing games.", he added and switched it on.

"Did you had another roommate last year?", I asked. Smalltalk was always good.

"Yeah, but he left. He never talked to me and I was barely in this room. You think that you're awkward but _this guy._..This year I prayed for a really cool roommate, seems like my prayers have been heard up there." He looked up. His last sentence echoed in my mind. _Cool roommate.._

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? Reviews are always welcome! :D**

**Next upload could be on tuesday or wednesday!**

**xx Lisa**


	4. The first day

While he was talking and he obviously didn't pay attention to the game, I took the gun and shot him. He let his controler fall and looked at me.

"That was not a fair play, Edward. But hey good, this will be fun."

After 20 minutes , someone knocked at the door. I pressed PAUSE and looked at him.

A very muscular guy with black hair came into our room.

"Emmett,buddy! Glad you're here!", Jasper shouted and they both hugged each other.

"Man, I missed you, Jas!", Emmett turned around and saw me.

"Oh, you've got a new roommate! I'm Emmett and you?" I bet, when I would ever had to fight against him, I would loose. He looked _huge._

"Edward. Nice to meet you."

"Same, so you're playing? Cool!" He sat down, took the third controler and we played further. It was really funny because Emmett always shouted something like: "Jas, you fuckery, get out of the house!" I joined their laughters and then I had this moment. These moments where everything went in slow motion-well, just for yourself- these moments where everything makes sense; I was making friends.

At 10pm, Emmett decided to go because he was very tired after his long journey. Jasper and me still sat in front of the TV and talked about school subjects.

"Biology? I hate that shit!", he sat.

"Really? It's simple for me. What's your favourite subject then?"

"Spanish. My uncle is from Spain and I was there a couple times.", he explained.

"Are there any mean kids here?" This question really burned under my fingernails.

"Let me think...Sometimes yes. We have some douchebags but there always in their groups and don't want to communicate with others. If you don't inslut them they stay neutral."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"What happened to you in school?Something seems to bother you."

"Kindergarden was a good time. But in primary school I was an outsider because I was smarter than these kids. I don't wanna sound arrogant but my grades were pretty good. The same happened in elementary school and high school."

"Man, people are dumb.", he just said.

"I agree."

I woke up with the sun. Even though I was tired like a sloth. Jasper was still asleep, so I threw my pillow on his face.

"Ohhhhh! What do you want?"

"I'll go shower first ,ok?"

"Yeah, but next time don't throw something at me."

Because it was already like 80 degrees in the morning, the shower cooled me down a bit. I was slightly nervous about my first school day here. I took my clothes on, layed down on my bed again and started to read until Jasper was finished.

At the office we got our schedule and Jasper compared it.

"Good, we have Spanish classes together and..Maths..and English. And Maths is our first subject today. Ok, then, let's go." We walked down the stairs and then straight to the first building. "The classes happen to be in this area.", he said and showed to the left.

"Yeah, the sign over the door says' classrooms'", I said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. So room...3, here we are." My heart beated faster and my hands automatically started to shake. _It's okay to be nervous._ I thought to myself.

"Jasper!", someone with long brown hair shouted as we walked in. He responded: "MADDIE!" in the same tone and they both hugged. "Man, I missed you over the summer.", Maddie said. Weird, I always thought that Maddie was a girl name but apparently his partens didn't think so. Jasper greeted another asian looking guy,, a girl with very long hair and Emmett. "Guys, that's Edward, my roommate and he is new here."

I hated these moments when someone introduces you and everybody just stares at you.

"Hi, I am Maddie. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Eric.", said the asian guy.

"My name is Angela."

"Yo, buddy.!", Emmett shouted.

"Hi, please don't hate me if I tend to forget your names.", I explained. Too many new people.

The class filled quickliy and the lesson began. My Maths teacher had a long beard. He welcomed us all to this new year and hoped that we would get along. I felt strangely calm, compared to my feeling at Forks High School. I already knew the topic we discussed, which was good. The only thing what was very weird, was that everyone made a card with their name and sticked it on their shirt. "Should I follow the peer pressure?", I asked Emmett, who sat next to me. "Yeah, just everyday for the first week." At the end of this period, I took my schedule out. _Spanish._ Gladly, I had my first 3 periods together with them. My Spanish was never _perfectamente_, maybe I should ask Jasper to help me out.

Like in Spanish lesson, my homework in English class was to write an essay about what I did in my vacations. I always hated these kinds of exercises. My vacations were always boring and I often lied. I think teachers didn't want to know that I played video games and ate a lot of ice cream...all alone. So I wrote some crap like, _In my first week, I went a lot outside in the woods and met some friends afterwards. _Lies all the time. For the future I hoped that I could write something like: _In my vacations I met some friends and we went swimming, played basketball and just chilled in the sun. _Okay, the word "chilled" wouldn't come into an essay but you get the idea. I was excited for lunch time because I was super hungry. The bell rang and we all got up. On the way to the cafeteria Angela decided to have a talk with me. "Where are you from?", she asked. She was pretty, even with galsses on. "Forks, but nobody actually knows this place, so let's say, I live near Seattle.", I responded.

"Wow, cool! I'm originally from Ontario, Canada. I know how depressing the rain can be."

"Yes, you're right! You get used to the sound in the night but sometimes it drives you insane."

"Exactly. What will you have for lunch?", she asked.

"I don't know! I just have to look what's there."

"Oh, right. I forgot that you're new. Juanita has a sequence. On mondays we can choose between fried chicken with beans or mashed potatoes with meet and if you're a vegeterian there is always salad."

"Oh, thanks for telling me.

The cafeteria was full of people. After we got our food, I just followed Japser to a table. Then he met his other friends and also introduced me as his new roommate. They all seemed nice. Even though we were like 9 people at one table, I never feltl alone, there was always someone that spoke to me. "She isn't here yet.", said a girl with blone hair to Jasper. "Do you think she will come today?" he asked. "I hope! I don't want to sleep alone in my room anymore."

"Who is missing?", I asked them.

"Bella, my roommate.", she responded. I wondered how she looked like.

Rosalie came with me to Biology classes.

"I think you should sit with Bella. We got parted because we talked a bit during the lesson and she sat alone. Hopefully this _beast_ will arrive today."

"I think you guys have a funny friendship."

"Yeah, she is like my sister."

I was really excited for my next lessons. Biology went well, so did Art but in PE I had some problems. We had to play basketball and it felt like it was 100 degrees. The coach pushed us to our limits that I had to lay down in bed for half an hour. After that Jasper and I did some homework.

* * *

**A/N : Hey, i'm back with a new chapter...as you can see!**

**Leave your thoughts, please? :)**

**Next chapter will be up on friday, I think.**

**Until then, **

**xx Lisa**


	5. Bella

Jasper went to the court again with some friends but I decided to stay inside. Later we would all meet at Emmett's room to hang out. Physically, I was tired so I just grabbed my book and read until Jasper came back and took a shower. "You ready?", he asked me. "Yes."

Emmetts room was at the end of our floor. I knocked at the door.

"Hey, buddy!", he greeted me. The room had a different shape as mine and Jaspers, it was bigger. Perfect to hang out. "Oh, seems like we are the latest.", Jasper whispered.

I joined the group of Mike, Eric, Angela and Maddie. We talked for a while until I saw two people playing a video game. Apparently, the girl was winning because the boy seemed sad. She patted his arm and went to the "snack area". Emmett put a little sign on a table where some food was. She grabbed something and turned around.

At this moment I felt like I was magnetized. She was so beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed warm and calm. Her long and curly brown here reached down to her belly. Her sweater was purple but a lavender color. She looked pure,innocent and absolutey gorgeous. I never ever had a crush on a girl but as I was looking at her, I could feel all my blood crawling into my cheecks. I've never seen someone like her before and she just blew my mind. She just ate something as she saw Jasper and ran to him. They hugged and talked for a while until they both looked at me.

Hopefully they didn't saw me staring at them all the time.

"Bella, this is Edward, my new roommate.", he introduced us.

She looked at me and waved friendly. "Hi, Edward."

"H...H..." I had to sneeze. "Hi.", I finally said.

"Hopefully you're not sick.", she said. I liked the sound of her voice. Not too girly like Jessica's. It sounded beautiful.

"No, actually I'm not. What took you so long to get here? Everyone was talking about you today.", I continued.

"Oh, that's a long story."

"I got some time.", I said. She laughed- childish and ravishing.

"...I like you. Ok so: My mother was in San Diego yesterday and she was supposed to drive me to Clifton but her phone was dead, so I couldn't talk to her. She came back at noon today. _Today._ I don't know what took her so long. Then she had to go to the dentist. After that we had a fight about how 'responsible' she is for her age and so my step father had to drive me. And now I am here, telling you this." I liked it how here voice went higher and lower.

"Where are you from?"

"Phoenix. We needed 40 minutes. When I got here, I saw Jasper playing basketball but I wanted to have a little break. Where are you from?"

"Forks. I bet this is just random to you, it's a little village."

Suddenly here eyes were in shock.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"My dad lives in Forks!", she said excited.

"Really? What's his full name?"

"Charlie Swan, he is the chief."

"Oh Charlie! Yeah, my Dad is a doctor, they know each other."

"How small the world can be sometimes,right?" Here eyes had a magical glow.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure."

She was a good player. I have never played video games with a girl but she blew my mind. She shot me like 3 times. "Your way too good!"

"I know.", she said superficial and threw her controler away over here shoulder. We shared the same humour. "Bet you never met a girl that plays video games. I started it because I was lonely.", she said.

I pointed at her: "Boredness was my reason and also because I was lonely."

She wanted me to go outside with her. The moon lighted up the sky. She took a deep breath.

"I have missed this place, the air has this typical dry smell." It was very quiet for a moment.

"Typical dry smell?"

"Yes, the whole air in Arizona got it. But this place, is special. No Mum, no disappointing Dad, no stupid people. I could live here forever." _And I could listen to her forever- _I thought.

"Yes, no stupid people is the biggest reason. Disappointing Dad?"

"He forgot my birthday the last 4 times, he promises things to me that he can't keep...The last time I heard his voice was two years ago. Actually I wanted to move to Forks, but he didn't answer my phone calls."

Her sadness seemed endlessly. I always thought that I was the only one who suffered from anything because most people seem so happy.

"I'm sorry:"

"You don't have to be." She said and smiled at me. "I'm glad that Jasper has a new roommate now. You're a cool guy, who understands. You're a wallflower."

"You have read this book ,too...Which makes you to an awesome person. Congratulations."

"Oh god! This is like my favourite book." Her smile was magical.

"Let's go back inside, I still have some people to greet. I hope we will have to classes together, Edward."

I laughed as she went back inside. Although, it hurted a bit to get labeled as a wallflower but..yes, I was a wallflower.

* * *

**Sorry! I couldn't get myself to the computer yesterday. I felt pretty sick. **

**So anyways, here's a new chapter! Hope you like it :D**

**Leave your thoughts?**

**xxLisa**


	6. The tree

When I woke up, I felt like a truck just hit me. Someone was hitting me with a pillow. "See? Now it's my turn to wake you up! Get out of the bed."

"What time is it?" My voice broke several times during this question.

"7:20."

I threw my beddings on the floor and ran into the bathroom. The thought that Jasper shaved while I was showering was _slighty_ disturbing. I waited for him to leave but I thought that he let himself extra time to tease me.

"I hate you.", I said as walked next to him while we were walking to our classes.

"Thanks. That was just the revenge for yesterday."

Our teachers kept our essays. They gave us some exercises to do while they started to correct them; I hated their facial expressions while they corrected them. Especially in spanish because I wasn't really good. _Mierda. _In lunch, we all met at the same table as yesterday. Maddie talked with me about football even though, I didn't like football.

The next lesson was Biology and because Bella was at school since yesterday, she would sit next to me. I was very early, so I took out my books. When she entered and saw me at her table, she opened her mouth. "I finally have a neighbour! Hi! I saw you at lunch but Rosalie needed a talk."

"Hi, no problem. So, you talk too much?"

"God, yes I know. I'm good in Biology but because I always talk with Rose, the teacher gave me a C. A _C_ _in_ _Biology._"

"Sucks!"

"Oh yes! Hey! Plans what you wanna do after school?"

"Ugh, I don't know. This question always scares me. Maybe work in a laboratory..."

"Ahaha! Edward, that's not what I meant! Today after school!", her laugh was so beautiful. Even though, she laughed about my stupidity.

"Ooooh! Ok, well I don't think that I have any plans. I don't know what Jasper wants to do."

"Want to hang out? My room number is 69."

I had to hold my laughter.

She rolled her eyes. "I know please stop laughing. 69 is in this case just a number,ok?"

"I will meet you there. At what time?"

"Hmm, let's say 6pm."

"Ok." The lesson began and we had to work as partners.

In art lesson, we had a project to work on. We had to draw a picture based on the emotions of our favourite song. It was really hard to choose my favourite song. But I found one and started to create just the idea. In PE we had to jog again on the court. After 3 rounds I was seriously done. "Come on, Edwardo!" Bella shouted and pushed me forward. "I can't.", I said totally out of breath. "Two more rounds and I will give you something to drink tonight." I jogged next to her. "Actually, I am not very much into drinking.", I admitted. _Actually I never drank . _"We will discuss this later on, Edwardo."

"Why do you call me like this?"

"Because it sounds funny." Then she jogged away from me.

"Hey what will you do tonight?", Jasper asked me as we played video games.

"Bella asked me to hang out. You?"

"Oh, you've got the girls, Edwardo."

"Why do you call me like this,too?!"

"To tease you. Watch out!" Someone in the game was trying to kill me, so I killed him first.

"I will find a name for you,too. Just give me time. So what will you do tonight?"

"I'll ask what Alice wants to do. Maybe we will join you."

"Ooooh Alice, is she your girlfriend? You talk in your sleep a lot."

He blushed.

"Hey, this is privacy!", he shouted.

"Sorry that I 'm your roommate!"

"But yes, she is my girl."

"Since when are you guys together?"

"June last year. She was the reason I went to this school."

I tried to act like a girl. "Aaaaw how cute."

"God, that sounded so gay.", he laughed.

"It was supposed to sound girly, not gay.", I said.

"You really open up."

"Really?" I hadn't thought about this yet.

"Yes. You make jokes and don't shiver anymore. That's good. And don't forget the most improtant thing: You've got a little tan." He said very girly. I loved speaking and acting like this.

"Oh, thank you darling.", I said and blinked too much.

"No problem. Imagine that someone would come in and see this situation: Two guys, playing video games and talking about stuff like 'tan'."

"We're out of control."

"Rebells."

"Stop talking.", he said.

"Oh no! _You _stop talking."

At 6pm I knocked at Bella's door. It was seriously 69. Rosalie opened the door. "Oh hey, Edwardo! BELLA!" Bella put some things into a bag and we left the builing.

"Where will we go?"

"To a cool place. We love to just hang around there.", Rosalie said.

We were at the court when Alice and Jasper joined us.

I just followed them. The sun already tried to go down. Because I walked right behind Bella and the sun shone on her face, I could see the refection of her hair. Even though it was brown, it had a reddish undertone. It was the most beautiful colour I have seen. We got to a place with a big tree. "Isn't this the end of the campus?", I asked Jasper.

"Yes and it's the most beautiful place you have ever seen.", he said and grabbed Alice' hands.

Right where the tree was, was the typical orange ground with some benches. The sun stood behind the tree and this place was magical. Orange and brown colours mixed together with this tree,the sun and these people really seemed perfect. Bella turned around.

"Normally, we use the benches to eat. We have a big blanket which we lay down at the tree. Then we sit there, talk, laugh and look at our school while the sun goes down. Good that you brought a jacket." She wore sunglasses so I couldn't see her beautiful eyes.

Firstly us guys had to kill all the bugs that tired to attack the girls but then we were all relaxed and sat down. I think Jessica or Angela made salad, someone else brought some bread and Bella got the drinks. I sat next to Bella and Maddie.

"How were the concerts?", Bella asked him.

"Which concerts?", I asked.

"Before the summer break, I planned to go to all concerts of my favourite singers and bands. I've seen Florence+The Machine, Green Day, Paramore and Lana Del Rey. I went there with my brother and it was just amazing."

"I can imagine that: Seeing Lana Del Rey and Florence+The Machine live...I would deliver my soul for this." She looked at the sky and layed her head on Maddies left shoulder.

"Yeah, you definitely missed something, Bella."

Then she turned to me. "What do you listen to?"

"Do you guys know 'The XX'?"

"Never heared of them.", she answered.

"Do you know the website ' '?"

"Yes.", Maddie replied.

"You have to listen to _the xx_ while being online . Perfect. I lived in a village where it rained a lot but the music plus the rain just sounds so beautiful here. It's amazing."

"Have you guys ever watched someone speaking of there favourite things? The way their eyes light up and the way the smile. That's fascinating. I just saw this on you, Edward. Do you have an iPod or something?"

"That were some beautiful words,Miss Swan. To answer your question, I do have an iPod."

"Thanks, Mr Cullen. I will borrow it from you if you don't mind. I'm looking for good music."

"Um, I think that's okay...for a day or two."

"I just need the name, then I could download their music. I wanna know what kind of music this is. Music often reflects people's souls."

"So, you wanna know if Edward's soul is 'friendly'?", Maddie asked while laughing at her.

"Haha, yes...wow, that sounds creepy. Hey, let's make a deal!"

"Ok.", Me and Maddie said at the same time.

The rest of the evening we just talked and ate food. At 10pm we had to go back before everyone knew that we weren't in our rooms yet. Bella forgot her jacket. I saw her freezing, so i offered her mine. "You don't have to do this. I bet you're freezing,too."

"I am not.", I said and gave it to her. Actually I thought it was kinda cold but I wanted to give her my jacket.

"Thanks. Wow, I look like and idiot because you're so tall and it's ways too big for me."

"You'll never look like an idiot, Bella."

"Thanks again, Edwardo."

I took a deep breath.

All I saw was her big smile.

We said good night to everyone. She gave me my jacket back and we went back into room 123.

"This was fun, but now I'm done." Jasper said as he throw himself on his bed.

"Yes. It was cold on the way back."

"But you didn't wear your jacket."

"No, I gave it to Bella."

"You really like her, don't you." He analysed my face.

"She is nice."

"Yeah, she is. But don't make a mistake and fall in love with her."

"What? Why should I?"

"Just don't do it."

_Don't make a mistake and fall in love with her. _His words hunted me until I fell sleep.

* * *

**I know it's a long chapter but it's an excuse cause I wasn't at home yesterday to upload. **

**What do you think?**

**Until next time,**

**xxLisa**


	7. Promises

My first weeks at Clifton Columbia were cool. I never thought that school could be fun. But the people were the reason why I thought that it was cool. On the weekends we played basketball. Bella was a brilliant player and she teached me after school how to get fitter. It was very funny to see her shouting at me while I was almost dead. On most evenings some people came to our room, played video games or we hang out outside at the tree.

One of these nights were very special to me because me and Bella were alone. We went to the tree, she brought alcohol and I brought my iPod with loudspeakers.

"So are you ready?", she asked. I let the music play.

"I guess."

"Can't believe that you weren't drunk yet." She gave me a bottle of beer.

"How old were you when you drank for the first time?", I asked.

She looked up to the sky.

"Hmm, I think I was 16."

"I'm 17, so that's not a big deal."

"You're right. Cheers!" She held her bottle to me and I followed her move until our bottles clapped together.

"Cheers." I said a bit too late and started to drink from it. It tasted a bit like wheat and alcohol.

I wasn't even looking at her but I could see that she was watching me. So, I also looked at her.

"And?"

"I think I could get used too it."

"That's great. Oh, I love that song." It was _Angels_ from 'The XX'.

"That's one of my favourite songs."

"It is perfect, her silent voice, these words and when you listen it with , you feel like this song wraps you into a magical world."

_Oh god. _"You listened to me! This is...perfect. I just showed you my favourite band and you love it." I couldn't stop smiling.

She drank another sip, repeated the song, layed her head on my left shoulder and sang some of the lyrics:

_Light reflects from your shadow  
It is more than I thought could exist  
You move through the room  
Like breathing was easy_

Not that I liked her voice in general but her singing voice was even better. Silent, sweet and lovely. I looked at her. "You never told me that you can sing."

She raised her eyebrwos and laughed hysterically. "I can't sing. People have told me this."

"Srew them! Who told you this?"

"My mum and Jake. I really enjoyed singing by my own, I was also learning how to play the guitar but they said that it wasn't good, so I stopped."

"They're idiots! They never listened closely. Your voice harmonizes perfectly with this song."

"You're not kidding?"

"No, I'm dead serious!"

"C'mon! It's the beer!"

"Are kidding me? I only drank a few sips, so I'm not wasted. You should just sing to yourself if you want to. Better than stop doing what you love."

After an hour had passed we sang some songs together and sang completely wrong, it was the best night.

* * *

The next morning was a bit rough. Jasper woke me up, I had a headache and I was late for class. It wasn't a bad headache but it annoyed me. The sun made it even worse.

"You ok?", Rosalie asked me at lunch. I nodded.

"I heared you guys had fun last night."

"You heard us singing?" I was really shocked.

"Haha, no! Bella told me this when she came home last night."

"Oh, okay."

"Will you play basketball on Sunday?"

"Huh? There's a game on Sunday?", I asked.

"Yes and I think Bella wants you play in there."

I dropped my fork.

"Haha, yes. Be prepared. It's not funny to loose against Bella. You can't avoide it. Believe me."

* * *

"Is it true that you want me to play on Sunday?"I asked in biology.

"What? Oh yeah! I bet Rose told you about it. I actually planned to shock you."

I made a sad face.

"C'mon! Jasper told me that we need to push you a bit. You need to lose your 'fear of sports'."

I breathed heavily.

"I think I will do a beautiful sign with a good punch line to motivate you."

"Everyone will see this play, right?"

"I think so. We're just 300 people."

"300 people too much."

"Man, you're right. I always mix them up."

"Bella, I don't want to play!", I cried.

"Nonono! You'll do it! You _can _do it. I promise. You'll be the best player in the whole wide world."

"You're joking, you know that I'm bad!"

"Edward, just believe in yourself! We'll work on that. Today I'll show you some tricks, so it's easier."

"Why aren't _you_ playing on sunday? You're the badass in basketball."

"There is no girl team."

"Oh, okay."

"You can do this. By the way, what do you think? Anaphase or Telophase?"

I looked through the lens. "Anaphase."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**Fell free to review :D**

**Until next time, **

**Lisa**


	8. The game

The big day came- the day where I had to play basketball in front of the entire school. Hopefully, they had something better to do than watching this boring game.

I was already at the court to warm myself up. Coach Morison always talked like this.

"So, you guys have to win!" "You'll make your school proud if you win." In a very weird accent, I don't know where he was originally from. I was really nervous until my friends showed up. Jake never actually talked to me but he showed up in sports wear. Of course they made a sign for me, which Emmet was holding.

'_I wanna see you sweat, Edwardo!'_

Coach Morison told us to go to our positions. I don't know why he came to the idea but I had the 'Edward has to stand in the middle of the field so he can run like a thirsty motherfucker'- position. It was 3pm and almost 100 degrees. I was sweating even though I just stood for 5 minutes. The coach whistled and the game began. All I did was to just run around so it looked like I was into the game. I could hear Bella and Emmett shouting my name. To not diasppoint them someone handeled me the ball. I ran forward to the basket, dribbled the ball and throw- it didn't went into the basket, but I tried. I ran back to my position, to help , to get another chance. Firstly, without success. I got the ball, dribbled it until someone pushed it away from me. Of course I tried to get the ball back but this one guy always touched me to keep me away from it. _And I got really angry about this. _The next time we were both running to the ball, I just moved my hands like an idiot and fortunately, I got him. I ran again to the basket, jumped and the ball landed in the basket. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", was all I could here. Someone of my team hit my shoulder and Coach Morison shouted: "GOOD, CULLEN!"

I was proud of myslef. All this time where I practised, I was so bad but now at the game I finally got it. I ran back to my position and sweated even more. Sometimes I thought that I couldn't stand straight anymore. In my mind I called the annyoing guy, yeah just the annyoing guy. He always covered me even though, I stood in the wrong corner.

The next time I had the ball, we ran almost outside of the court- outside enough to trip over shoes from the viewers...because that's exactly what happened to me. I ran really fast so that no one could steal the ball from me but some jerk of viewer let me trip over his stupid feet and I hit my chin on the ground. But that's not all. After I fell down, I fell some meters further over the ground. My chin hurted like shit and I thought that my neck could be broken. Paramedics helped me and covered my bleeding chin with a band aid.

"It's just a graze. A big graze, but it could have been worse."

"I know.", I said. Talking wasn't good, it hurted.

I couldn't play anymore, so I went over to my friends, very careful not to trip again over something. I knew exactly how these shoes looked like.

Everyone was looking at me while I made it thorugh the crowds. I bet they thought that I was a huge faggot. I just wanted to impress my friends and I completely failed because I tripped over someone's feet. But this someone let me trip, I was completely sure about that.

"Hey, you were good.", Angela said and hugged me. They all patted my back and said that they were proud. I looked around. "Jake is playing for you.", Bella said. I emediately looked at his shoes- red. The shoes I tripped over were green and black.

"I hope he is better than me."

"C'mon, Edwardo..bro! That was good, we are proud.", Emmett said.

_He called me bro. _I smiled.

"Does it hurt?", Rose asked me.

"Uhm...yes. It burns."

"Put ice cubes on this later and also on your hands."

I looked at the band aids on my hands, on both hands.

"I can't even hold a book anymore, my life is so exciting.", I sighed.

"Let's go to the tree again, tonight.", Bella said and looked at me. I nodded.

We asked some more to come with us but at the end it was just me, Bella and Maddie. I hoped that the beer would take away the pain from my grazes. Accidently, I hit my chin against Bellas shoulder as she hugged me because she was kinda drunk.

"I have to do so much for my exams. Can't believe they start next week. Hey, let's learn together!" This took her a while to say.

"Ok, that's cool.", I just said.

"Maddie say something, all you do, is staring at one point.", Bella said. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, you knew that I was in a relationship?"

"Was? ...What happened?" She looked so cute when she was wasted. At this moment I had the strange urge to kiss her, just to be near.

"She broke up with me, ON THE PHONE!" He shouted the last one.

We winced because he shouted, stood up and started to hit the tree.

"Over the phone! She just told me that she loved another guy. 4 years for _nothing_." He still hit the tree.

Then he sat down again between me and Bella. I actually didn't really listened to him, all I felt was Bella's hands, as they grabbed my arm because she was afraid while he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mad, come here." She hugged him and he started to cry.

_This._

This is reall friendship. _We all care about each other, we want to help others_. How different this situation was than in Forks.

I patted his back.

"I know that I'm crying and that I am drunk but I love you guys." Then he cried again.

"We love you,too, man."

* * *

A/N: **Aww, friendship! **

**Hope you liked it :) I'm not sure how much I will upolad this week because on saturday me and my family are going on vacation. **

**I think I will upload on thursday!**

**Leave me your ideas?**

**Until next time,**

**Lisa**


	9. A dream

In the next weeks we sat together and learned for our exams, even on the evenings when we met. At one Sunday before my first exam, I called my parents for the first time since I came here. It's been almost 3 months. Hopefully, they wouldn't be disappointed.

"Edward! How are you honey? I was really worried about you! What took you so long?" Mum's voice calmed me down.

"I don't really know. I'm good. The past weeks were amazing, mum. I'm so glad that I came here."

"Well, what have you been doing, tell me everything!"

"I have made some amazing friends!"

"Oh, that's amazing, honey!"

"They understand me and I've learnt that we care about each other. You should meet them, all wonderful people."

"If I'll tell this to your dad, he will be so proud, Edward. How is school?"

"Ok, I like it and I enjoy to share a room with someone.", I said.

"Do you think about coming home for Thanksgiving or christmas?"

"Yeah, but I have to talk about this with some friends. We planned about going to concerts or something."

"If you want, you could bring some of them home , so we could meet them.", Mum suggested.

"Yeah, cool, but I have to talk to them first. We still have some time until Thanksgiving."

I woke up on time, so did Jasper. He studied while I was in the shower and so did I. "I know that you're very nervous, but we studied together, Edwardo. In 2 hours, it will be over."

"Thanks man, I will keep that in mind."

All these thoughts you think while you're writing exams. First, you are very concentrated and don't think of anything else. But as time passes, your concentration fades. Then you think these typical thoughts. _Oh god, I'm writing this exam._

_I expected something else than these types of exercices_

_Concentrate!_

_Look at everyone, they are writing this shit,too._

_ I wonder at which exercice they are right now. _

_ I hate grammar. _

_Can humans explode because they ate too much?_

_ I'm so hungry, pancakes would be nice._

_ I have weird thumbs. _

_I wonder what Bella is thinking right now._

_ Does she know that I like her? _

_I got that summer time, summer time sadness...GET OUT OF MY HEAD LANA!_

"From now on, you guys have 10 minutes left." _NOOOOOO._

"How was your spanish exam?", Maddie asked.

"Interesting. The grammar exercices were okay, but the text I wrote was really bad."

"Same. I wrote that school uniforms would be better, you?"

"Wow, I did,too. Less judgement."

"Judgement is _sentencia, _right?"

"Yes."

"Good! I thought that it was wrong!"

I bet I was not the only one but after I wrote an exam, the whole day is just so exhausting.

Art class was super long, PE was brutal and I just wanted to go into my room and sleep. But I couldn't because I had to study again.

Studying with Bella was fun because we were on the same level. We just learnt the most things by heart. In Biology exam we both wrote questions on sheets and communicated silent. Our teacher was seriously deaf and didn't saw that we were copying each other.

We were ready and could go earlier.

"Still 20 minutes until art class starts, wanna come to my room?"

"Yeah, why not. If we don't get at least a B, I'm telling you, I will punch his face."

"Hah, I would love to see this: Edward punching someone." The tone of her voice made me suspicious.

"Why? Don't you think that I couldn't do that?"

"You're Edward. You care too much about others feelings than about your own."

I stopped walking. "Is this so bad?"

"What? No! That is what I like about you but sometimes behaving like this isn't safe, sometimes you have to care about yourself."

"I know, I just wanna treat other people, how I like to be treated."

I have been in her room before. The walls were mint green, their bed sheets were hot pink, Rosalie had nailpolishes, magazines and perfumes on her shelf while Bella collected books, CD's,DVD's and flowers. I liked how they both lived in the same room but had different personalities. Rosalie loved it to care about her hair and make-up. Not that Bella wouldn't care about her hair, most times her hair was open, but she never needed to curl or straight her hair. While Rose cared about her 500 eyeshadow pallets, Bella just wore mascara and sometimes some heavier things. She was more naturally. I went over to her books.

"I'm running out of books. Do you have something to recommend?"

"Um, let me think. I have a lot of girly books but you can pick _Looking for Alaska_ by John Green. This book was the reason why I wanted to go on a boarding school. I think you will understand me better after you finished this book."

"Okay, good to know. Hey, I dreamed a weird dream last night and maybe we could do this."

"Oh god, Edward, I'm not sure if I am ready for this."

"Why the sexual undertone?"

"'Hey, I dreamed something, let's do this.'" She quoted me.

"It was not sexual. I dreamt that we were in the city after our exams and we went to pizza hut and to book stores. Maybe we could do this."

She thought about that.

"You're a genius, Edwardo. Let's ask the others tonight."

* * *

"Yeah, why not. This would be fun. Just eating pizza and stuff.", Emmett said.

As always I sat next to Maddie and Bella.

"Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Jake?", she asked.

"Haven't seen him for a long time...since Edward's basketball game.", Maddie responded.

"I have never talked to him."

They looked at me.

"What? I know we stood next to each other when we met the first time but he didn't talk to me."

"I don't know why but he is a loner right now. If I ask him to join our group, he says no." She sounded worried.

"Maybe he is on his period.", Maddie said sarcastic.

"C'mon!", Bella hit his head. "Maybe he goes through a hard time."

"You're like twins, why wouldn't he tell you whether he has a problem."

"You're right."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! I won't upload for two weeks because I will be on vacation and the place has absolutely no wifi ._.**

**So see you again...on the 26th of august or something. :D**

**Leave a review if you want.**

**xxLisa**


End file.
